Summer Love
by iChoulicio
Summary: When the loner meets the smart Logan, their fates intertwined just by a book. Despite their mushy and sweet love, will it last once the mysterious girl leaves Palm Woods?
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT  
Big Time Rush is owned by Nickelodeon. I wished I own them though.

* * *

Summer.

Heat and everyone's in love. Her friends gushed about their new partners and start to lessen the time they share with Hazel. Hazel was fine with that, no problem. She could always spend her time at Palm Woods' swimming pool.

Actually, no; she doesn't live there. All she knew was that she could just grab a book and sit near the swimming pool. It was actually pretty nice; people talking, not so crowded and noises as she just shuts them out and sometimes even try to eavesdrop as she pretends to read her novel. Great fun.

Great fun until some group of guys decided it was fun to run around chasing some random blonde girl. She was pretty, it was just… Annoying. Hazel wasn't one for love, or flirts. The group of guys were like into this one girl. And for some reasons it really pissed her off.

The simple old Hazel; brunette-haired that she ties up loosely into a ponytail, small framed and really skinny but nice legs, classic baggy grey shirt that had a wide collar it even went down her shapely shoulders. She was wearing skinny black pants that seemed to follow the shape of her nice legs. Classic beauty.

After a while, her eyes kept tailing the group of four guys who were all smitten by the traditional cheerleader blonde beauty. But amongst the four guys, there was one who seemed the least interested in his friends' chase. He was brunette, too. Defined jaw. Short. But height didn't matter to her. It was his interest in the novel in his hand that held her eyes close to him.

They were reading the same novel. _The Passage by Justin Cronin_.

She smiled to herself, maybe she'll talk to him _later_.

* * *

AN: Reviews. Reviews. Please? I mean, I know this is somewhat sudden and incredibly short. And oh, the book is really good. I don't even want to put it down.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT  
Big Time Rush is owned by Nickelodeon. I wished I own them though.

* * *

He followed his friends all over the swimming just to get James to finally persuade the blonde girl to date him. That was actually pretty stupid. Logan had more fun stripping pages down his novel than staring at Priscilla and try to imagine her naked. She was already half naked with her hot pink bikini. What's new when she's naked?

As Logan enjoyed his book, he saw another person who was reading the same book as he. Brown haired. Her body so tense it was as if she was in her own bubble. Why stay in a public place when she doesn't have a company? Moreover, at the Palm Woods' swimming pool! The most public place on earth he had ever known for his whole life. Then again he realized he was reading a novel too, so he decided it wasn't right to start a conversation with that.

He wasn't the kind to start a conversation but he decided it shouldn't be so bad to just talk. And at least tell her to relax her shoulders. Walking towards her, he noted that she was actually pretty cute. But she wasn't the typical cute he'd usually go for. Those outgoing girls were now out of his league. For some reasons, only then did he realize how much of a brunette fan he was, except for that one time he tried to go for Jo. Uh…

"Hey… Nice book, isn't it?" he sat on the empty beach chair beside hers and gave her his trademark crooked smile. He waited for a response and there was none until about… Half a minute afterwards. She simply sighed softly and placed her pink bookmark into her book then gave him a look. "Sure is. What brought you here?"

It was as if he made her mad, somehow.

"Thought I'd make a friend through a book, you know; none of my friends actually read…" he looked down to his shoes then took a quick glance at James, Kendall and Carlos. He hoped he didn't sound too hopeful. He wanted to say something about her tense atmosphere but it'd only make him sound like he was flirting. He might not seem like he cares but he does.

As he was trying to figure out what to say, she looked at him, directly in the eyes. "My name is Hazel. Hazel Lynne Blackwell."

That was quicker than he thought. "Logan Mitchell. Nice to meet you, Hazel. And, cute name. Wanna go grab some ice-cream for a hot sunny day?"

* * *

As they walked out of the nearest mall, they noticed that it was already sunset.

"Don't you have parents waiting for you at Palm Woods?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow at this. Hazel simply shrugged at the question. "No one's waiting."

She did seem a bit down when he asked. He was about to panic for asking a somewhat private question. But he couldn't risk letting Kendall solve something like this. Especially when he finally gets a chance to help someone without Kendall there to butt in.

But his phone did. "Hello? Yeah, Logan here."  
Hazel raised a brow at this. The conversation continued and she heard muffles. Like piano, nothing, matter. None of the three words matched up to each other but it wasn't long until the conversation ended and Logan gave her a look – no, not that kind of look but instead it was a look that made him look younger. It was as if his eyes shone. "Let's hang out with my friends. Come on. I'm sure there are at least two girls coming along with us."

He pulled her by her hand. She felt like she belonged for once.

* * *

AN: I listened to Nothing Even Matters as I wrote this. Really.


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT  
Big Time Rush is owned by Nickelodeon. I wished I own them though.

* * *

And he was right.

There were three girls and his friends; but this time they were with a fat dude with glasses. He seemed pretty cool, though. A brunette girl gave her a dirty look and she could tell it was a _real_ dirty look. The blonde girl smiled at her, but she wasn't the same blonde she saw at the swimming pool. Another girl was American African. At least, she did look like one. "Elaborate," Logan said.

"Like I said on the phone, we're going to make a piano version of Nothing Even Matters. We can't do it without you, Logan Mitchell," a blonde guy said. He had a sweet smile. Then he turned to Hazel and introduced himself, "I'm Kendall Knight. Nice to meet you," then he pulled the cute blonde girl next to him, "And she's my girlfriend, Jo," she smiled and offered Hazel a handshake.

In the corner of her right eye, she could see the brunette hovering towards Logan and tried to kiss him. She wondered to herself if that was normal. Another guy came up to her and he was dark-skinned, but it was a nice skin tone on him and he was wearing a black helmet. "Do you like corn dogs?"

Hazel couldn't help but chuckle. "Sure do. Name's Hazel Lynne Blackwell. Born and raised in L.A."  
The guy with the helmet turned to Logan, and Logan gave him a sign. _No and never even try_. "My name is Carlos. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hazel was too caught up by the situation that was surrounding them she didn't even know what Carlos was saying until the word _girlfriend_. She could see Logan applying his palm to his face. But out of all that, she could see black dots.

Why the hell did she skip lunch?

* * *

She could hear one thing, though. "_I didn't even get to introduce myself to her!"_

Her eyes fluttered open and she could see… One, two, three, four, five faces. Who were these people again?

"You okay, Hazel?" A blonde girl pushed her up gently just so she could sit up. "You look pale."  
Right. Jo. That was her name. "I'm fine, Jo," her words slurred. Hazel was wondering what was wrong with her. Why did she faint in the first place again? Right. She didn't eat lunch. Why did she skip lunch? Right. She went out with Logan to get some ice-cream. And that was all she had ever since breakfast. "Where's Logan?"

A blonde guy; whom she knew she hasn't talked to yet, answered, "I think he went with Camille. It's possible that they are kissing. You do realize how crazy Camille can be." Oh. So that was the brunette girl's name. Camille. "But what's puzzling is why we don't know where Gustavo went to, too."

Who was Gustavo? Hazel felt as though she was going to puke anytime soon.

The nice blonde girl patted her at the back and handed her a glass of water. "Here, I hope it helps." Jo was so nice to her. What was up with the other girl? The African-looking girl came up to her and smiled. "I didn't get to talk to you and just so you know, I'm Kelly. Pretty much assistant manager of Big Time Rush."

Hazel's eyes were pretty much half-lidded. "Who's Big Time Rush?"  
As if on cue, the three guys – Kendall, Carlos and the other guy she hasn't talked to yet, but she heard one of his friends call him James so that was what she assumed his name to be – started to sing the words out. Big Time Rush.

Oh. OH. _OH_. So they were all a band. Including Logan. That's why he brought her to the studio. That's why they were talking about turning some song into piano version or something. It had all finally come to resolve in her mind. Her mind was more clear than it was earlier on. "You guys are pretty good," she smiled to the three but the smile disappeared quickly. "I think I want to go back to Palm Woods now."

This time she asked herself. What was jabbing at her heart when James mentioned Camille kissing Logan? It wasn't long until someone took hold of her arm before she left. Logan. The charming crooked smile. "Wait. You're not going without me."

Hazel was puzzled.

"I'm making you stay and listen to me sing."

* * *

AN: Yeah. The chapters grow longer and longer. Please review!


End file.
